


Soundwave's Guilty Pleasure

by BunnyFair



Series: Soundwave [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Consentacles, F/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Partial Mind Control, Sensation Play, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: He reasoned with himself that he was using her for his own personal pleasure. Perhaps she could be used as information or bait one day as well. He ignored the part of himself that was simply happy to see her again
Relationships: Soundwave/Original Female Character
Series: Soundwave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Soundwave's Guilty Pleasure

Alice sighed softly as she lounged on her bed, a pillow tucked under her chin as she played Solitaire on her phone. It was an increasingly common night; the bots were all gone on missions, which left the base painfully silent. She missed the background noises of their hydraulics and metal moving in sync. Even Seraphina was off base, leaving her the only main member of the team at the base.

She rubbed her eye and rolled over, staring up at the dim lights. A small noise reached her ears, sounding oddly like a bug crawling on the floor. She frowned and sat up, quickly turning on the flashlight on her phone, shining it off the side of the bed.

A trail of tiny, perfectly round bots shifted around the floor, lining up when she shined the light on them. She smiled widely and quickly stood up, the bots moving out of her footpath. She followed them as they circled around her, leading her outside the hangar.

Ducking through the hole in the fence, she looked around, shining her light into the darkness. She continued to follow them as they guided her with little nudges and squeaked when something larger rubbed against her lower back. Turning quickly, she softly huffed at Ravage.

The mechanical cat rumbled softly, bowing his head to open his mouth, the little bots quickly sliding back down the pipe in his mouth. She shuddered and made a face, looking away. "Ew."

He stood up straight when the final bot slid in his mouth and circled around her, wrapping his tail around her waist. She giggled and squeaked when he tugged her, pulling her along. She stumbled and shined her phone flashlight ahead, chasing away the shadows in front of her.

Ravage guided her to a sleek, silver Mercedes and the driver door opened on it's own. She slid in and turned off the flashlight, the cars' inner lights turning on to a dim glow. She smiled softly and settled down in the warm seat, humming happily.

"Ugh, it's been so boring at the base. You're my hero."

She smiled widely at the radio as a deep voice rumbled a low chuckle. "Only you consider me a hero."

She giggled softly, resting her head back as warm air blew through the vents. She closed her eyes as the engine purred to life, rumbling softly as he started driving. She relaxed back, practically sinking into the leather seat. It was almost like an embrace, cuddled into the warm seat as it adjusted to hold her better.

She almost dozed off by the time he stopped, a trendril extending from under the steering wheel. She blinked and tilted her head to the side, shuddering when the ridged metal wound around her shoulders and neck. She shuddered when the softly glowing end pressed against the back of her neck, more tendrils extending from the point before latching onto various points of her scalp.

She closed her eyes, gasping softly as the familiar sensations of him entering her mind. She curled her fingers in the seat, biting her lip. There was a faint sting before bliss blossomed, overtaking her racing thoughts and calming the panic that always rose.

Soundwave poked around her mind, catching glimpses of memories. The Autobots never revealed important information to her, always keeping her distracted anytime they went over plans. He'd yet to find a single piece of useful information on them, but having her willingly come to him was a treat in itself. Especially since she was Prime's personal little pet.

He focused on sending her endorphins, feeling her nails press into the leather of her seat. He rumbled softly, extending several more trendrils. One wrapped around her waist and two around her thighs, spreading her legs apart.

She wore a plain black tank top and a loose pair of shorts, giving him easy access to her body. He extended one around her thigh, slipping it into her shorts and easily sliding the tip into her wet hole. She moaned softly and arched out, her pupils blown wide from the rush of endorphins he provided.

Not like she needed it, he silently mused as he extended smaller trendils to latch onto the inside of her. She was quite willing to 'allow him in her pants' from the beginning, after all. Keeping Prime busy was actually quite easy, allowing her plenty of time away from him and running into Soundwave's awaiting alt mode.

He sent the smallest of electrical currents through the connectors, straight into her sensitive nerves. She gasped and squirmed, the tendril around her waist tightening to keep her in place. She moaned, arching out and grinding her hips against the sea.

He watched through the mirrors as she moved, desperate for more. He extended two more trendrils, easily pulling her shirt up before latching them onto her nipples, the connectors easily taking hold on the areola.

He expertly timed the little surges of electricty against her nipples and inside her cunt, feeling her practically gush fluid onto the tendril. A part of him wondered how much fluid she could make if he had her to himself for more time. The human body could only produce so much fluid based on how much water they consumed. Perhaps he could keep her tied up and stimulated while forcing her to drink water at certain intervals.

She suddenly clenched around his trendril, moaning loudly and her chest arching out fully. He let out a soft growl and allowed his interfacing cable to extend, forcing it to take a smaller size. He lowered the electricity to barely a pulse, feeling her pant heavily and slump into the seat.

He moved the tendrils around her waist and pushed her shorts down, briefly removing the connecting tendril from inside her before latching it back onto her outer lips and clit. She moaned softly and curled her toes, her feet planted on the dash. Her fingernails dug into the seat, tempting him to restrain her hands.

He decided against restraining her hands and pressed the interfacing cable to her hole. She gasped softly and shifted her hips, thrusting them up slightly before he easily slid it into her. She moaned softly and settled back into the seat, fingers fumbling to grasp at a tendril. He moved one closer and she gripped it, merely holding onto it.

He slowly began to enlarge the cable inside her, keeping a careful watch on her. She hid pain well, but the tendril connected to her brain informed him of any pain she may not notice and would provide her soothing chemicals if need be. Nothing overly invasive or 'alien', just something to ward off the pain and provide her more pleasure.

He stopped enlarging it when he sensed a small spike of pain and slid a tendril from around her thigh to trace along the side of her face. She tiled her head into the tendril and smiled softly, her eyes half-lidded. She shifted her hips slightly and moaned softly, her eyes fluttering close.

He started moving the cable slowly before quickly moving faster, tightening the cable around her waist to keep her in place. She moaned softly and gasped oftly when he began stimulating the bundle of nerves with the tiniest of zaps. She moaned loudly when he amped up the charge, his cable moving faster in her.

She clenched around him as she orgasmed again, further lubricating the extension. She moaned loudly as he kept the electricity on high, moving the cable swiftly and roughly. He softly growled, his engine practically roaring and sending vibrations into her seat.

She twisted the tendril in her hands as she orgasmed again and he released the connectors from her nipples and cunt as his thrusts grew erratic. He buried it deep in her as he came, transfluid spilling into her. She moaned softly and slumped back, her head tilted to the side as the connector on her head remained in place.

She panted heavily and he eased the tendrils away, folding them back into place. He kept the final tendril in place, feeling her emotions. Bliss overtook most of them, along with that initial post-coital rush of embarassment. The embarassment passed quickly, settling into a soft sort of familiarity.

She licked her lips and smiled, her eyes unfocused. "Hot damn."

He rumbled softly. "Enjoy yourself?"

She hummed happily, reaching up to gently touch the remaining tendril. "I'm glad you did too."

He slowly removed the connectors and brushed them against her face before it snaked back into place. "Sleep. You are ill-rested."

She slowly sat up, pulling herself up with the steering wheel. He watched as she fumbled for her shorts and she tugged them on over her panties. She settled back and he lounged the seat back, molding it to cradle her.

She smiled sleepily and gently patted the seat. "Get some sleep. They won't be back for another day or two at best."

He stayed silent and settled down on his wheels. He was free to come and go as he pleased from the Decepticon base, no one would dare question his absence.

He focused on her as her breathing evened out, her heart rate dropping as she dozed into a heavy sleep. She gently grasped the edge of the seat, curled up partially on her side. He could use a small recharge himself before returning her to the base.

A tiny part of him mocked him with going soft, but he quickly shoved it down. She was simply a free and easy fuck. And...

It felt nice when she was happy to see him.


End file.
